Although one of the least disputed propositions in the field of gerontology is that increased age is accompanied by a deterioration of perceptual-motor capacities, nearly all of the experimental evidence relevant to this proposition is based on short-term experiments with inexperienced subjects. It is as yet unclear whether the previously reported age differences in perceptual-motor performance would remain if the subjects were highly practiced in the task of interest. The research discussed in this application proposes to investigate this possibility by examining the effects of extensive practices (i.e., approximately 50 90-minute sessions) on a variety of perceptual and motor tasks.